Nothing else matters
by Daelis
Summary: Castiel und Dean hatten nicht den einfachsten Start, doch schnell stellen sie fest, dass sie die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse verbinden. Tiefer, als es ihnen beiden je in den Sinn gekommen wäre. (Songfiction: "Nothing else matters" von Metallica)


Mit einem lauten Brummen brauste ein weiterer LKW an dem Engel vorbei. Er störte sich nicht daran, obgleich sein Trenchcoat längst mit einer Staubschicht überzogen war, die von verbeifahrenden Fahrzeugen zeugte, die den Straßendreck aufgewirbelt hatten. Castiel musste nicht einmal husten, sondern ging einfach weiter. Solange er nicht wusste, wo genau die Winchesters steckten, konnte er nicht viel tun, als ziellos umherzuirren und auf Deans Anruf zu warten.

Er wusste, der Jäger würde anrufen. Oder zumindest hoffte er es, denn eigentlich war Dean längst überfällig. Das war zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, denn wann immer die Winchester-Brüder in einem Auftrag steckten, vergaßen sie schnell die Zeit. Jedoch bereitete es Castiel dennoch Sorge. Gefahren drohten vielerorts. Besonders jetzt, wo Luzifer frei war und die Apokalypse einem Damokles-Schwert gleich über ihnen hing.

Manchmal fragte sich Castiel, ob es ihnen hätte gelingen können, Dean eher in der Hölle aufzuspüren und ihn zu retten, ehe er selbst als Foltermeister die Hand gegen eine verurteilte Seele erhob. Hätte das wirklich alles verhindert oder wäre nicht doch ein anderer rechtschaffener Mann an Deans Stelle eingeknickt? Hätte nicht auch John Winchester diesen Part spielen können? Die Dämonen waren davon ausgegangen, wie es angeklungen hatte, doch die Engel nicht. Ohnehin war sich Castiel schon länger nicht mehr ganz im Klaren darüber, was er von den Entscheidungen und Befehlen des Himmels halten sollte und ob sie überhaupt noch eine Rolle spielten.

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

Anfangs hatte er die Entscheidungen des Menschen mit skeptischem Blick gesehen, hatte blind den Anweisungen des Himmels Folge geleistet und getan, was immer von ihm verlangt worden war. Dabei hatte er seine eigenen ethischen Vorstellungen nie überdacht, sondern war vertrauensvoll, aber blind gefolgt. Etwas, das Dean schnell in Frage gestellt hatte.

Castiel konnte nicht sagen, weshalb, aber irgendwie hatten Deans Zweifel genügt, auch seine eigenen zu wecken und schon bald hatte Cas selbst eine gewisse Skepsis gegenüber einigen Entscheidungen seiner Vorgesetzten gehegt. Als Uriel sich dann offen als Verräter entpuppte, war etwas in dem Engel töten zu müssen, war Castiel schwer gefallen. Sein Grundvertrauen war erschüttert worden und er hatte begonnen, nach eigenen Richtlinien zu beurteilen, nach freiem Willen zu entscheiden und nicht länger eine Marionette der Befehle des Himmels zu sein. Ob dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, das wusste er nicht. Der Einzige, der dies beurteilen mochte, war längst fort und niemand hatte ihn für sehr lange Zeit gesehen. Ihr Vater hatte sie verlassen und die Engel waren ohne seine Führung nicht mehr, was Cas einst in ihnen gesehen hatte.

Stattdessen hatte er seine Gedanken und Sorgen mit Dean geteilt, mit einem Menschen. Ein kurzlebiges und doch unglaubliches Wesen, das sein Weltbild erschüttert und ihm neue Wege aufgezeigt hatte. Nie würde er die rechten Worte finden, um dem Jäger dafür zu danken, doch Cas war überzeugt davon, dass Dean auch so verstand. Nichts, was früher war, zählte noch. Was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt.

 _Never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

Vor einigen Monaten noch wäre es undenkbar gewesen, doch mehr als seinesgleichen war es Dean, dem Castiels Vertrauen galt. Nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchlebt hatten, seit er den Mann gepackt und aus der Verdammung gezogen hatte, hatten sie ein Band geknüpft, das zu beschreiben dem Engel nur unzureichend gelungen wäre. Anders als seine Brüder hatte Dean sein Vertrauen nie missbraucht, hatte immer mit offenen Karten gespielt und ihm auch offen und ehrlich gesagt, wenn ihm etwas missfiel. Zugegeben: Auf eine Weise, die Castiel arg verwirrt hatte, doch mit der Zeit hatte er Dean besser und besser verstanden, hatte sich mehr und mehr auf seine Seite gestellt und schließlich sogar gegen seine Brüder zugunsten des menschlichen Jägers. Eine Tat, die er sich, ehe er Dean kennengelernt hatte, niemals zugetraut hätte. Dem Himmel treu, so hätte ihn jedermann eingestuft.

Seitdem hatte sich viel für ihn verändert. Nicht nur, dass er gewissermaßen ein Rebell war und nun von vielen Engeln verachtet wurde, er hatte auch viel Neues gelernt, seit er Dean und dessen Bruder Sam kannte. Angefangen mit menschlichen Essgewohnheiten über Privatsphäre und natürlich auch über Handys. Er hatte sogar ein eigenes bekommen! Nur sagte ihm manchmal die freundliche Frau, dass er kein Guthaben mehr habe. Doch darum kümmerte sich Dean immer. All diese Dinge und tausend andere Kleinigkeiten hatten dem Engel eine ganz neue Sicht auf die Welt und ihre Bewohner ermöglicht.

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

All diese Dinge und tausend andere Kleinigkeiten hatten dem Engel eine ganz neue Sicht auf die Welt und ihre Bewohner ermöglicht. Welche Rolle spielte jetzt noch, was die Engel von ihm dachten? Nie war Castiel mehr er selbst gewesen, nie hatte er mehr auf das gehorcht, was er dachte und glaubte. Immer hatte er einfach getan, was gefordert wurde, hatte keinen Beschluss in Frage gestellt. Welche Rolle spielte es noch, wenn sie es nicht akzeptieren wollten? Welche Rolle spielte es noch, dass seine Brüder und Schwestern an ihm zweifelten und meinten, er irre? Welche Rolle spielte es noch, was sie zu wissen glaubten?

Keine, lautete die Antwort, die Castiel für sich gefunden hatte. Wenngleich es schmerzte, wenngleich er seine Brüder und Schwestern vermisste, um nichts in der Welt würde Cas die Freiheit wieder aufgeben wollen, die er gewonnen hatte. Er wusste, es war der richtige Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte.

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

•·.·´¯` ·✩·´¯`·.·•

Verdammt nochmal! Wo steckte dieser Engel nur, wenn man ihn brauchte? "Cas?" Grimmig horchte Dean auf das Piepen des Freizeichens, dann ein Knacken und Stille. "Fuck", brummte der Jäger verärgert und schob das Smartphone mit zerkratztem Display achtlos in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Erst vor wenigen Momenten waren Sam und er zurück in das kleine, schäbe Motelzimmer gekommen, dass sie hier in Moncks Corner bezogen hatten. Die Tapeten blätterten von den Wänden, die Bilder waren gleichermaßen alt wie geschmacklos und die Rezeption war im Grunde das zweite Wohnzimmer der Besitzerin, die dort Kreuzworträtsel löste oder fernsah. Für die Verhältniss der Brüder eigentlich perfekt, denn so kümmerte sich niemand um ihr Kommen und Gehen. Oder um eventuelle Waffen im Zimmer, Verletzungen, ungewöhnliche Gespräche.

Eigentlich hätte der Auftrag schnell gehen können. Sam und er hatten die drei Toten untersucht, hatten die Fundorte der Leichen begutachtet und schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es hier mit einer Nymphe zu tun zu haben mussten. Doch wie so oft hatte sich ihr erster Verdacht nicht bestätigt und das gejagte Wesen hatte sich als heidnische Göttin herausgestellt, die alles andere als begeistert über den Jägerbesuch gewesen war. Den Jägern war sie jedoch nicht gewachsen gewesen. Das eingespielte Team hatte die Göttin töten können. Allerdings nicht, ohne selbst etwas abzubekommen. Besorgt wanderte Deans Blick zu seinem Bruder.

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _And nothing else matters_

Wo steckte Cas nur? Er brauchte ihn hier und sonst ging der Engel doch auch immer gleich ran! Verdammt, Cas hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu helfen! Die Geste, mit der Dean sich durchs Haar fuhr, verriet seinen inneren Aufruhr, auch wenn er sich um Ruhe bemühte. "Cas geht nicht ran?" Sams Lächeln war ein wenig schief. Seine Züge waren blass und auch wenn er den Tapferen mimte, schmerzte die Wunde an seiner Seite tierisch und ihm war so übel, dass er schwören könnte, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen.

"Fuck, diese Seminara hat dich ganz schön erwischt." Sam lachte heiser auf. "Semina, Dean. Ihr Name ist Semina und sie ist die Erdmutter und Göttin de-" "Seminara, die Göttin ungehörter Lektionen", warf Dean halb grinsend ein. Galgenhumor konnten sie beide gut. "Vielleicht wäre ein Krankenhaus doch eine gute Idee." Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Was willst du denen erzählen? Dass eine baltische Muttergöttin mit mit einem Zauber erwischt hat und wir nicht wissen, was sie da in meine Blutbahn gespritzt hat?" Hilflos zuckte Dean mit den Schultern, dann griff er noch einmal nach seinem Handy und tippte schon wie automatisch die Nummer von Castiels Handy ein.

Was immer auch andere Jäger davon halten mochten, dass sich Sam und er mit einem Engel angefreundet hatten - Dean vertraute Castiel und wusste, der geflügelten Trenchcoat würde nicht zögern, Sam zu helfen, wenn er hier wäre. Cas mochte ein schräger Vogel sein, aber er war ein guter Kerl und man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _But I know_

Dumpfes Tuten drang an sein Ohr. Es klingelte. Gerade als Dean seufzend auflegen wollte in der Annahme, den Engel wieder nicht erreicht zu haben, weil der sich in irgendeinem Funkloch herumtrieb, klickte es leise in der Leitung. "Dean?" Erleichterung durchströmte den älteren der Winchester-Brüder. "Endlich! Cas, schieb deinen Hintern zu uns. Wir brauchen dich. Moncks Corner, Summerdreams Motel, Zimmer 17." Noch ehe Dean den Satz beendet hatte, stand der Engel auch schon - das Handy noch am Ohr - neben ihm. "Ich bin jetzt da."

Typisch Castiel. Manchmal wusste Dean nicht, ob er über dessen Eigenheiten lachen oder weinen sollte. Sam zumindest entschied sich heute fürs Lachen. "Hi Cas, schön dich zu se-ngh... sehen." Mitten im Satz war der jüngere Winchester vor Schmerz zusammengezuckt. Was immer da durch seine Venen floss fühlte sich an wie flüssiges Feuer. "Kannst du ihm helfen?"

Dean war kein Mann, der um den heißen Brei herumredete. Er baute darauf, dass ein Engel wie Cas dieses kleine Problemchen lösen konnte. Wenn nicht, dann steckten sie wirklich in der Scheiße. Natürlich hatte Dean auch schon versucht, Bobby zu erreichen, doch bei dem war beide Male besetzt gewesen. Der fachkundige Altjäger hätte sicher ein patentes Rezept aus ekligem Zeug, das gegen die Vergiftung von Sam half. Castiel nickte und kniete sich neben Sam hin, die Hand auf dessen noch immer leicht blutende Wunde legend. Der jüngere Winchester ächzte leise, aber blieb ansonsten ruhig. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, während unter der weiß glühenden Hand des Engels Sams Wunde heilte. Der Jäger seufzte auf, als der brennende Schmerz aus seinen Adern verschwand. "Danke, Cas." Dean, der neben den beiden hockte, nickte nur zustimmend. "Kein Problem."

 _I never opened myself this way_

 _Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _Nothing else matters_

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen oder diskutiert, doch seitdem sich Cas so eindeutig auf ihre Seite gestellt hatte, gehörte er irgendwie zum Team. So einfach war das. Cas hatte ihnen geholfen und das sogar gegen die eigene Familie, das bedeutete etwas. Zumindest war das Deans Meinung. Familie stand für ihn über allem. Niemals, nicht für alles auf dieser Welt, würde er seinen kleinen Bruder verraten. Sam konnte immer, gleich was geschah, darauf bauen, dass Dean ihn rausboxen würde, selbst wenn er längst nicht mit jeder Entscheidung des Jüngeren einverstanden war. Sie waren ein Team, sie waren Familie.

Und irgendwie hatte sich der Engel in eine ähnliche Position geschoben. Ähnlich wie Bobby, den die Brüder schon ewig kannten. Obwohl Cas noch nicht lange zu ihrem Team Free Will, wie es Dean scherzhaft nannte, gehörte, war er längst ein unverzichtbares Mitglied, das volles Vertrauen genoss. Zugegeben fiel es Dean noch immer oft schwer, zu begreifen, was in dem Engel vor sich ging, wenn der mal wieder vor sich hinstarrte oder einfach... seltsam war. Er erinnerte sich gut an den Mittag, als Cas plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung neben der Dusche auftauchte. Beinahe hätte sich Dean im Duschvorhang verheddert vor Schreck. Oder das eine Mal, als Castiel versucht hatte, der Handy-Ansage zu erklären, wie wichtig der Anruf sei, auch wenn er kein Guthaben habe. Vermutlich würde er Cas nie ganz verstehen, aber das machte nichts. Er konnte dem Engel vertrauen, das allein zählte.

 _Trust I seek and I find in you_

 _Every day for us, something new_

 _Open mind for a different view_

 _And nothing else matters_

"Okay. Gehen wir was trinken." Sam hob vielsagend beide Augenbraue. "Dein Ernst? Ich verzichte. Aber geht ihr nur", meinte der jüngere Winchester, hielt dann aber inne und runzelte fragend die Stirn. "Trinken Engel überhaupt?" Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ebenfalls fragend zu Cas. Der legte lediglich den Kopf schief, schien eine Antwort abzuwägen, doch ehe er eine gefunden hatte, ergriff Dean das Wort. "Heute schon. Komm Cas, ich lad dich ein. Immerhin hast du Sammy entgiftet, da schulde ich dir ein Bier oder zwei." Kopfschüttelnd sah Sam den beiden nach.

Der kleine Tisch, an dem sie saßen stand förmlich voll mit Flaschen. Ein letzter Chicken Wing zeugte noch von einem Snack und der ältere Winchester war inzwischen nicht mehr nüchtern genug, als dass er bemerkt hätte, dass sich die Bar langsam leerte. "Du bist wirklich ein schräger Typ, weißt du das, Cas?" Der Angesprochene runzelte nur die Stirn. "Nein." Dean prustete verhalten in sein Bier und setzte die Flasche ab, um sich über den Mund zu wischen. "Weißt du was? Ist egal. Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du für uns tust." Wobei es genau genommen, das wussten sie beide - das wusste jeder - vielmehr "für mich" als "für uns" heißen müsste, denn es war stets Dean, an dessen Seite der Engel eilte, es war Dean, der Castiel anrief und der Engel erschien wie aus dem Nichts, es war Dean, der Castiels Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

 _Never cared for what they say_

 _Never cared for games they play_

 _Never cared for what they do_

 _Never cared for what they know_

 _And I know, yeah!_

"Du bisht... ein wirklich guter Kumpel, weißt du das? Nischt so wie deine gefiederten Hühnerbrüder!" Dean stützte sich auf Castiel. Zwar war er eindeutig angetrunken, wie das Lallen des Jägers jedem verriet, der zuhörte, doch längst nicht genug, um nicht mehr zu wissen, was er sagte oder tat. Castiels "Danke" klang verhalten, während er versuchte, Dean dazu zu bewegen, weiterzugehen. Denn eigentlich waren sie auf dem Rückweg zum Motel. Eigentlich.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Dean auf einer niedrigen Steinmauer nieder, die als Zaun eines Reihenhauses fungierte, dessen Bewohner längst schliefen. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm der Engel neben ihm Platz. Gemeinsam starrten sie einfach zum Himmel hinauf, als könnte dieser die Fragen beantworten, die in ihrer beider Herzen ruhten, als fänden sie dort Erklärungen, Rechtfertigungen. Doch natürlich blieb es still.

Die Welt, so schien es ihnen beiden, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen es laut aussprach, schien sich gegen sie gewandt zu haben. Luzifer war frei, die Apokalypse nahte und die meisten Menschen ahnten nichts davon, ahnten nicht, wie nahe das Ende ihrer Welt war. Doch angesichts diese Augenblickes, in dem sie hier beisammen saßen und einfach nur darum wussten, dass der jeweils andere da war, ließ sie das beinahe vergessen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Was immer auch die Apokalypse mit sich bringen würde, sie würden es überstehen. Sie konnten auf einander bauen. Das allein und nichts anderes spielte eine Rolle.

 _So close, no matter how far_

 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_

 _Forever trusting who we are_

 _No, nothing else matters_

Leise raschelte Stoff, dann sank auch schon Deans Kopf auf die Schulter des Engels. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein leises Schnarchen gesellte sich dazu. Die Müdigkeit hatte nach dem langen Tag und dem Alkohol ihren Tribut von Dean gefordert. Castiel wusste, welch Vertrauensgeste dies im Grunde war. Dean könnte kaum schlafen, fühlte er sich nicht sicher - und der Grund für diese Sicherheit war er, Castiel. So blieb er still und reglos sitzen, Stunde um Stunde, bis der Morgen langsam dämmerte und der Jäger an seiner Schulter mit einem unwilligen Brummen erwachte und kundtat, dass sie wohl langsam mal zurück ins Motel gehen sollten.

Diese Nacht, so schlicht und unspektakulär sie gewesen sein mochte, blieb doch beiden, Mensch und Engel im Gedächtnis.

Dean, weil er das Gefühl hatte, an diesem Abend ein Band zu Castiel aufgebaut zu haben, das über eine bloße Freundschaft hinausging, weil sie mehr waren als Bekannte oder Verbündete. Sie waren verbunden auf eine Weise, die niemand außer ihnen beiden verstehen konnte, seit Castiel ihn aus der Hölle gezogen hatte.

Cas erinnerte sich an diese Nacht, weil sein eidetisches Gedächtnis ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Doch auch er befand, dass dieser Abend gleichermaßen ein Ende wie ein Anfang gewesen war. Das Ende ihres Kennenlernens, der Beginn einer Freundschaft, die die Zeiten überdauerte.


End file.
